


slow dancing in the dark

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Scissoring, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, but it's sweet gf smut, it's literally just smut man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Dahyun and Momo fuck. That's it.





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is from the joji song and yes, the meaning is completely different here.
> 
> *dabs* but ＢΛＳＳ ＢＯＯＳＴΞＤ

It starts with two bodies coming together completely after inching closer and closer all night. Soft hands meet sharp jawlines, lips become quite acquainted, tongues get to know each other even more. Fingers run through silky strands of hair, sometimes getting a bit aggressive as patience runs thin. There’s a hastiness in the dance down the hallway; feet get tangled up with each other, backs end up meeting walls, hands find their way up shirts—and then the dance continues.

 

There’s hardly any time to lock the bedroom door behind them. Hardly any time to register that they’ve reached the bed, falling onto it ungracefully; however, it doesn’t stop their flow. Clothes start coming off with seemingly practiced movements. Up and off, down and off, it’s all very swift and the resulting image is beautiful: one pale body flushed a light pink that compliments lilac hair, one tanner body burning a bright red framed perfectly with stark black hair.

 

Bodies, lips, tongues—they all meet again like old friends that finally found the time to get together. It’s exciting and there’s so much to convey with what feels like little time to convey it.

 

Plush lips press against a stretched neck while one set of hands intertwine their fingers. Another set of hands occupy themselves with different objectives; one reaching down below, rubbing wet lips with a singular finger before pushing in slowly, another hand kneading a soft breast and toying with the nipple.

 

One finger turns into two, slight back arching turns into pleasured twitching. A soft chuckle chases a desperate moan out of lips bitten raw.

 

“Does it feel good, Momo?” Dahyun’s voice comes out soft and sweet, barely above a whisper, and Momo wonders just how she does it.

 

“I love it, Dahyun-ah.” Momo’s voice comes out in a high-pitched whine. “I love you,”

 

Another soft chuckle. “Love you, too.” Dahyun replies, kissing up Momo’s neck, trailing her lips across her jaw line, before finally meeting her lips. The kiss doesn’t last for long, though, because Dahyun pulls away from a reluctant Momo to pull her fingers out of the older woman and replace them with her tongue.

 

Momo screams out as Dahyun eats her out, the younger’s tongue long and flexible. Dahyun snakes a hand up and circles Momo’s clit with her thumb, causing Momo’s thighs to shake. Dahyun doesn’t stop until Momo cums with her thighs clamping around Dahyun’s head and Dahyun’s name coming out of her mouth in between utterances of Japanese words and phrases Dahyun just barely knew the meanings of.

 

Momo breathes heavily, mind fuzzy and body tingling; Dahyun licks at her lips and positions Momo’s leg to go over her shoulder. Although Momo doesn’t register Dahyun getting her into position to continue, the first press of Dahyun’s pussy against hers—her oversensitive clit being ground on by Dahyun’s—has another wave of fire coursing through her veins and a choked off moan slipping from her.

 

Dahyun grinds her and Momo’s pussies together, her eyes fluttering shut at the wonderful pressure she denied herself as she was getting Momo off first. Momo begins to tear up, the feeling of going on even after she already came being too much, but her hips grind against Dahyun’s just as desperately. The feeling of their pussies together is addicting, and the shock that goes up their spines even more so. This position was a gamble, but  _ God _ are they glad the reward is sweet.

 

Dahyun finally cums moments later, her orgasm having her bending forwards—Momo’s leg easily bending with her—hips stuttering and thighs shaking. She cries out Momo’s name with eyes screwed shut for only moment before she forces them open to stare right at Momo. Momo groans and moves her pussy against Dahyun’s a few more times so she can cum again, having been right on the edge before Dahyun’s own orgasm.

 

Dahyun rolls off of Momo after the older woman finally releases her from the intense clamping of her legs, but Momo follows and spreads Dahyun’s legs wide once again.

 

“Eh?” Dahyun utters weakly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

 

“You made me cum twice, so I’m only paying you back,” Momo says sweetly, but her eyes are dark and her smirk even darker. Dahyun shivers and decides not to protest, because the image of Momo’s mouth on her pussy has her clit throbbing.

 

Momo starts by teasing Dahyun’s clit; she circles it slowly a few times, flicks it with her tongue, sucks on it hungrily. Dahyun’s eyes roll back at Momo’s direct attack, and her hips buck at at the intense pleasure she receives. Momo doesn’t let Dahyun off easy, though, because she’s popping off of Dahyun’s clit, spreading her pussy lips, and eating her out just as ruthlessly as Dahyun did to her.

 

Dahyun stutters out the beginnings of curses that she never gets to finish, grasping onto her breasts tightly while rolling her hips up to meet Momo’s mouth. Dahyun’s moans are music to Momo’s ears, especially when they consist of Momo’s name and her name only.

 

Momo decides to finish Dahyun off with her mouth back on Dahyun’s clit and a few fingers thrusting deep into her; Dahyun cums with a loud moan as she squirts a bit, the liquid spilling all over Momo’s hand as she continues fingering Dahyun and rubbing her clit through it all until the younger has to turn away from her because it becomes just too much.

 

Momo moans while watching Dahyun’s body twitch from cumming once again, and even more intensely this time, then she lethargically moves to lay beside her girlfriend. Momo and Dahyun stare at each other’s messed up appearances: their sweat-sheened skin, deeply flushed faces, hair all over the place, mouths shiny. They smile at each other tiredly, both too tired to speak, so they express their usual ‘I love you’s’ and ‘Good night’s’ with soft kisses and wrapping themselves up into each other before quickly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this by watching 2 dahmo ship videos & re-realizing just how scandalous these two really are at all times. like,,,,,the amount of times they are INCREDIBLY CLOSE to kissing in public,,,,the amount of times momo's lips are ALL UP ON DAHYUN'S NECK in public,,,,,
> 
> whew.
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
